PEOPLE VS MAC
by Icabot
Summary: JAG/CSI crossover. Nueva versión del capitulo del mismo nombre COMPLETA
1. Default Chapter

PEOPLE VS. MAC  
Autoras: Carol (athordc@hotmail.com) y Lourdes  
(lourdespalma294@hotmail.com)  
Feedback: Somos dos, asi que las culpas, reparitdlas; las felicitaciones  
que sean por partida doble, por favor  
Categoria: Crossover JAG/CSI  
Disclaimer: No, no nos pertenecen, aunque estamos negociando su compra.  
¿Creeis que nos los venderán por unos.10 céntimos de E? (si nos echais una  
mano a lo mejor podemos subier la oferta hasta 1E)  
Resumen: Nueva versión de People vs. Mac  
Nota de las autoras: El relato parte del mismo hecho que el capítulo  
original, o sea, al marido de Mac le plantan el pijama de madera. A partir  
de ahí, "cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia"  
-------------------------------------------------  
HOTEL NORMANDIE  
HABITACIÓN 241  
00:20 ZULÚ  
  
A través de la puerta de la habitación del hotel, se oyen las voces de dos  
personas discutiendo:  
Hombre: . aquella noche me dijiste que siempre me querrías, ¿recuerdas?  
Mujer: . entonces dijimos muchas cosas y éramos muy jóvenes.  
Hombre: no te irás de aquí sin mí, eres mi mujer y te quiero.  
Mujer: . pero yo no, mira he rehecho mi vida y soy feliz con ella.  
Mientras la mujer le da la espalda para irse, el hombre con el que había  
estado discutiendo, coge un arma y la apunta.  
  
HOTEL NORMANDIE  
HABITACIÓN 241  
01:00 ZULÚ  
Grissom: A ver que tenemos.  
Inspector: Un disparo en el pecho de un hombre y una esposa asustada - dijo  
dirigiéndose donde yacía el cuerpo -. Grissom ya estaba inspeccionando el  
escenario cuando se oyó sonar un teléfono - Grissom: ¿Sara?  
Sarah: ¿si? - respondió una mujer desde la otra punta de la estancia - lo  
siento hablaba con mi compañera - dijo enseñándole el móvil - soy Gil  
Grissom del laboratorio criminalistico, ¿puede contarme lo que ha pasado? -  
decía mientras colgaba el teléfono.  
Sarah: Bueno, estábamos discutiendo, me di la vuelta para irme y al girarme  
para despedirme lo ví en el suelo, no se lo que ha pasado yo.  
Grissom: ¿sobre que discutían?  
Sarah: Él quería que volviera a su lado y yo no quería.  
Grissom: ¿Qué relación mantenían?  
Sarah: Estábamos casados, pero ya no vivíamos juntos.  
Grissom: Bien, gracias, ¡Nick!  
Nick: ¿si? - dijo un apuesto joven detrás de ella - encárgate de procesarlo  
todo, ¿de acuerdo? Y llama a Catherine para que te ayude - le "ordenó" el  
jefe del CSI a su compañero.  
  
Laboratorio Central el CSI  
Las Vegas  
Catherine: ¿qué te ayude? ¿Dónde estáis?  
....  
Catherine: ¿en Virginia? ¿Y que hacéis tan lejos?  
...  
Catherine: ¿has acompañado a Grissom a una convención de entomólogos?  
¿buscando el ascenso a nuestras espaldas?, bien llamaré a Sara para que me  
acompañe.  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, V.A.  
0935 ZULU  
Grissom llegó a la oficina del JAG y se dirigió hacia un joven oficial que  
había allí.  
Bud: ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Señor?  
Grissom: Hola, estoy buscando la oficina del Almirante Chegwidden.  
Bud: Por aquí por favor.  
Grisom: Gracias  
Toc, toc, toc.  
AJ: ¡Adelante!- dijo AJ, mientras Harm, que ya se encontraba en el despacho  
intentaba averiguar quien era ¿otro miembro del JAG?  
Grissom: ¿Almirante? Soy Gil Grissom del CSI, ¿Por qué me ha llamado?  
AJ: verá Sr. Grissom me he enterado de que está usted investigando la  
muerte del marido de alguien que trabaja aquí.  
Grissom y Harm lo miraban sin entender nada.  
AJ: ¡Tinner! Haga venir a la Mayor Mackenzie a mi despacho.  
Tinner: Sí Señor .  
  
¿Mac estaba casada? Harm no podía creer lo que oía. Al cabo de unos  
minutos llamaron a la puerta.  
AJ: ¡Adelante!  
En cuanto Mac puso un pie en la estancia, Grissom lo entendió, así que un  
Mayor de los Marines estaba implicada en un asesinato, eso no sería muy  
buena prensa para el ejército. Mientras tanto Harm la miraba preguntándose  
como pudo ocultarle algo así.  
  
HOTEL NORMANDIE  
HABITACIÓN 241  
Catherine: A ver ¿que tenemos?  
Nick: ¡Catherine! ¿qué tal el viaje?  
Catherine: Cansado.  
Nick: Verás, un hombre con un disparo en el pecho, una mujer sospechosa y  
la Armada no muy contenta.  
Sara: ¿La Armada?  
Nick: Sí, la mujer sospechosa y esposa del muerto es Mayor de los Marines.  
Catherine y Sara pusieron cara de asombro.  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Grissom: Mayor necesito que me cuente que hacía en el hotel Normandie, la  
noche de autos.  
Mientras se sentaban para hablar más cómodamente Mac le iba explicando:  
Mac: Bueno pues fui a ver a Chris para intentar hablar con él y que me  
dejara en paz.  
Grissom: así que discutieron.  
Mac: no. bueno sí. no quería entrar en razón, quería que volviéramos a  
estar juntos pero yo no le quería, amenazó con hacerme daño  
Grissom: ¿Cómo?  
Mac miró al Almirante y luego a Harm, tenía que responder pero sabía que  
los decepcionaría. - Cuando era Teniente tuve una aventura con mi superior,  
estando casada con Chris, el cuerpo lo castiga e intentaba hacerme chantaje  
con eso - dijo con la cabeza baja, casi en un susurro.  
Grissom: así que tenía un motivo.  
AJ bajó la cabeza y se tapó la cara, algo había oído, pero no quería  
creerlo. Harm se quedó sin palabras pero la miró como si no conociera a la  
persona que estaba hablando.  
Grissom: ¿algo más que yo debería saber Mayor?  
Mac: no... que yo recuerde  
Grissom: Piense que si me oculta algo lo descubriré.  
Mac: Conozco el procedimiento Sr. Grissom. Sé lo que me estoy jugando.  
Grissom: Espero que sea cierto. Una ultima pregunta ¿Cómo se llama el  
oficial con el que tuvo la aventura?  
Mac: no creo que sea necesario.  
Grissom: Esa persona puede ver su carrera amenazada, si le hacía chantaje a  
usted también podría estar haciéndoselo a él, así que sí lo es. Además no  
será muy difícil averiguarlo o sea que lo sabré de todas maneras.  
Mac: Es el Teniente Coronel John Farrow.  
Grissom: Gracias por su colaboración Mayor. Le diré a mis hombres que vayan  
a hablar con él.  
Harm: Me gustaría estar presente.  
Grissom: Será mejor que no.  
Harm: Soy su abogado, tengo derecho a estar presente.  
Grissom: Está bien, mis hombres están en el hotel, vaya allí y dígale a  
Sarah Sidle que le acompañe.  
  
HOTEL NORMANDIE  
HABITACIÓN 241  
Sara: ¡Mira lo que he encontrado!- decía mientras sujetaba un par de vasos  
medio vacíos y un arma.  
Nick: ¡¿Alguien estuvo de celebración?! - Pues no pudo ser la Mayor - dijo  
alguien desde la puerta  
Nick y Sarah se giraron de golpe.  
Sara. ¿Quién es usted?  
Harm: Soy el Comandante Harmon Rabb, del JAG  
Nick: ¿un abogado?  
Harm: la Mayor es mi compañera.  
Nick/Sara. ¡Oh!  
Sara: ¿Cómo sabe que no pudo ser la Mayor?  
Harm: Porque ella no bebe - dijo en tono un poco tenso.  
Nick: Que no lo haga con usted, no significa que no lo haga con otros,  
amigo.  
Harm se quedó mirando a Stokes con cara de pocos amigos, desde aquel  
momento a Harm no le cayó bien ese joven científico que insinuaba que Mac  
bebía.  
Nick: Me lo llevaré al laboratorio de Virginia y saldremos de dudas.  
Harm: ¿sobre qué?  
Nick: Sobre quién puede ser la otra persona que acompañaba a la víctima  
cuando la mataron, usted es abogado, ¿no debería saberlo?  
Acto seguido los agentes del CSI salieron de la habitación dejando a Harm  
echo un mar de dudas. De repente, recordó a que había ido allí y les llamó:  
Harm: Lo olvidaba ¿quién de ustedes es Sara Sidle?  
Sara: soy yo ¿porqué lo pregunta?  
Harm: El señor Grissom me ha dicho que viniera a buscarla para ir a  
Quántico a hablar con alguien.  
Sara: ¿algo relacionado con el caso?  
Harm: se lo explicaré por el camino.  
Sara: De acuerdo. Nick, Cath luego os veo.  
  
HOTEL NORMANDIE  
Sara: ¿Le importa si antes interrogamos al gerente?  
Harm: No claro, adelante.  
Se dirigieron al despacho del gerente y llamaron a la puerta.  
El gerente respondió rápidamente.  
Gerente: Buenos días, ¿Qué desean?  
Sara: Nos preguntábamos si podemos hacerle un par de preguntas sobre lo  
sucedido.  
Gerente: Por supuesto. Cuanto antes acaben con esto mejor. No es bueno para  
el negocio.  
Sara: ¿Vio u oyó algo ayer?  
Gerente. En realidad no mucho. Vi salir a esa mujer corriendo y poco  
después volvió, al rato apareció por aquí la policía.  
Sara: ¿Había visto antes a la mujer?  
Gerente: No, era la primera vez.  
Sara: ¿Seguro?  
Gerente: Sí, seguro. Verá no se ofenda - dijo mirando a Harm, que ya tenía  
cara de pocos amigos - pero es difícil no fijarse en una mujer como ella,  
no se si me entiende - dijo con una cara de satisfacción que a Harm no le  
gustó en absoluto.  
Harm: ¿qué insinúa?  
Gerente: Bueno, las mujeres con su cuerpo que vienen por aquí suelen  
dedicarse a una cosa en concreto.  
Harm no pudo más y cogió al gerente por las solapas  
Harm: Oiga, tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Está usted hablando de un Mayor  
de los Marines!  
Sara: Cálmese Comandante. ¿Algo más que debamos saber? - dijo dirigiéndose  
al asustado gerente.  
Gerente: No que yo recuerde - dijo temblando.  
Sara: Gracias por su ayuda. Comandante, es hora de irse. Vamos.  
  
Al salir del edificio.  
Sara: ¿A que venía esa demostración de macho de antes?, ¿Por qué se pone  
así? solo es su compañera. De acuerdo que la aprecie ¡pero ha actuado como  
si le estuvieran robando algún tesoro!  
Harm no decía nada, sabía que tenía razón ¿tanto se le notaba que la  
quería?  
El camino a Quantico se estaba haciendo muy incómodo, así que Sarah decidió  
romper el hielo.  
Sara: ¿a quien vamos a ver?  
Harm: A un oficial que tuvo relación con Mac  
Sara: ¿Mac?  
Harm: La Mayor Mackenzie, la llamamos Mac  
Sara: Ahh ¿Qué puede decirnos ese oficial sobre la sospechosa?  
Harm: Ragle estaba chantajeando a Mac sobre algo que pasó cuando estaba  
bajo el mando de Farrow. Y le agradecería que no se refiera a ella como  
sospechosa  
Sara: ¿hace mucho que la conoce?  
Harm: ¿a Mac? Tres años  
Sara: ¿la conoce bien?  
Harm: Mac es mi mejor amiga, si es eso lo que le interesa saber  
Sara: ¿solo amigos? Pues por su reacción de antes, no lo parecía.  
Harm miró a Sarah con cara de pocos amigos, lo que evidenció lo mal que le  
estaba sentando el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Así que  
decidió cerrar el pico. Pero no dejaba de mirar de reojo a aquel marinero  
tan enigmático, al tiempo que se preguntaba si habría alguien especial en  
su vida.  
  
OFICINA DEL CORONEL FARROW  
QUANTICO  
Harm y Sara entraron en el despacho de Farrow, quien al verlos alargó su  
mano hacia el Comandante.  
Farrow: ¡Comandante Rabb! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
Harm: Esta es Sara Sidle del laboratorio criminalístico - Farrow le miró  
sin enteder - Se trata de Mac  
Farrow: ¿Qué le ocurre?  
Harm: Su marido ha sido asesinado y ella es la principal sospechosa  
Farrow: Entiendo ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?  
Harm: Al parecer Ragle sabía lo que ocurrió en Okinawa y estaba  
chantajeando a Mac y nos preguntábamos.  
Farrow: ¿Si me chantajeaba a mi también?  
Harm asintió con la cabeza. - Pues la verdad, es que no, pero estaba al  
tanto del problema. Sarah vino a verme la semana pasada y me lo contó.  
Creyó que merecía saberlo. Me ofrecí a ayudarla pero lo rechazó. Así que  
hice lo único que estaba en mi mano.  
Sara: ¿Matarle?  
Farrow: No, ofrecerle dinero para que desapareciera de la vida de Sarah.  
Harm: ¿Fue a verle?  
Farrow: Si, a su hotel. Le ofrecí 20.000$ a cambio de que se largara y se  
olvidara de Mac.  
Sara. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
Farrow: Que me invitó a una copa y acto seguido me sacó un arma y amenazó  
con matarme si volvía a acercarme a Sarah  
Harm: ¿Y que hizo?  
Farrow: Nada, me di media vuelta y me largué. Ese tio estaba loco.  
Sara: Farrow, no se encontró ningún dinero en la escena del crimen  
Farrow: Pues busquenlo, porque yo no me lo llevé  
Sara: ¿Le importa si le tomo unas muestras?  
Farrow: Claro adelante  
Sara procedió a tomarle las huellas y a hacerle un frotis para obtener el  
ADN.  
Harm: Farrow ¿sabe que lo ocurrido en Okinawa puede acabar con su carrera?  
Farrow. ¿Qué carrera, Harm? Mi carrera terminó el dia en que decidí seguir  
mis principios. Mira donde estoy, y no voy a arrepentirme por haberla  
amado. Si el amor es un delito, entonces soy culpable.  
Sara estaba terminando de tomar las muestras cuando el móvil de Rabb empezó  
a sonar.  
Harm: Rabb. Si dime Bud  
..............  
Harm : ¿Habeis probado en su casa ?  
..............  
Harm: ¿Y en el móvil?  
..............  
Harm: Está bien. Voy para allá. Luego os aviso. Estad tranquilos -  
Girándose hacia Sara y Farrow - Tenemos que irnos. Coronel, espero poder  
contar con usted como testigo.  
Farrow: Cuente con eso. ¿hay algún problema con Sarah?  
Harm: Espero que no  
Harm y Sara volvieron al coche. La cara de Harm denotaba mucha  
preocupación, Sara no sabía si preguntar pero finalmente se atrevió.  
Sara: ¿Va a explicarme que ocurre? Desde que ha recibido esa llamada parece  
un fantasma  
Harm: Mac no contesta al teléfono, solo estamos preocupados por lo que  
pueda haberle pasado  
Sara: ¿Cree que puede haber intentado.?  
Harm no contestó, siguió conduciendo en silencio. Ella no lo entendia y no  
podía explicárselo. Llegó delante de casa de Mac y sin tan siquiera mirar a  
Sidle salió corriendo hacia su apartamento. No vio que Sara se bajaba del  
coche y le seguia a poca distancia. Al llegar, llamó repetidamente a la  
puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, siguió insistiendo. Finalmente, Mac abrió  
la puerta, sus ojos mostraban que había estado llorando y tenía una botella  
de whisky encima de la mesa  
Harm: Dios, Mac. Dime que no.  
Mac: Tranquilo, ni siquiera he tenido el valor de abrirla  
Harm la abrazó con cariño. - Gracias al cielo, cuando Bud me dijo que no  
cogias el teléfono. - En ese instante notó como su hombro se humedecia por  
las lágrimas de su compañera  
Harm: Ei, ¿Qué te pasa?  
Mac: ¿Qué es lo que hago mal, Harm? ¿Porque todos los hombres que se  
relacionan conmigo acaban muriendo?  
Harm: Yo sigo vivo  
Mac: Tú no estás "saliendo" conmigo  
Harm: Pero estamos trabajando en ello, ¿no?  
Mac no pudo evitar sonreirle: - Por supuesto, marinero - . Podía ser muy  
agradable cuando quería  
Harm: Así me gusta. No quiero verte llorar, si ven llorar a un Marine, el  
cuerpo adquirirá mala fama  
Mac: Y eso te encantaria ¿verdad? Gracias por estar aquí. Sé que no estará  
siendo facil para ti. Debería decirte tantas cosas.  
Harm: No hay de que... Ahora no. Más tarde, eso. puede esperar.Mac.  
¿estarás bien?  
Mac: ¿Te vas?  
Harm: Solo por un rato, tengo que entregar un informe, pero volveré. Esta  
noche no voy a dejarte sola. Alguien tiene que proteger a esa botella de  
whiskey  
Mac: No es necesario  
Harm: No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Tú no me abandonaste en Rusia y  
yo no voy a hacerlo ahora.  
Mac: ¿es una orden Comandante?  
Harm: Si es necesario, lo será. Así que ve preparando la cena y por favor,  
prepara algo que no estuviera vivo hace dos semanas.  
Mac: A la orden, Señor. Marchando una de pasto.  
Harm: Más te vale. Tengo que irme, volveré en una hora  
Mac: Harm.  
Harm: ¿si?  
Mac: ¿Permiso para abrazar al Comandante?  
Harm: Permiso concedido  
Mac abrazó a Harm con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento necesitaba que le  
trasmitiera toda su seguridad: Te espero, chico del aire.  
Harm: Dalo por hecho, Marine  
Harm se apartó de Mac, la besó suavemente y en ese momento fue cuando se  
dio cuenta de que no habían cerrado la puerta del apartamento y de que  
Sarah Sidle estaba allí y había contemplado toda la escena.  
Harm: ¿Tiene usted por costumbre escuchar las conversaciones de los demás?  
Sara: No, pero cuando alguien insunua que va a haber un suicidio, tiendo a  
intentar ayudar ¿sabe?  
Harm: ¿Quién ha dicho nada de suicidio?  
Mac: ¿No se refería a eso?  
Harm: No, me referia a. Mac es alcohólica  
La cara que se le quedó a Sarah Sidle tras escuchar esa confesión, no gustó  
en absoluto a Harm  
Harm: No lo entiende, dejelo  
Sara: Oiga, entiendo que es su amiga, pero no comprendo su actitud en todo  
esto. ¿Por qué deja que ella controle su vida?  
Harm: Digamos que tiene derecho a hacerlo. Y no creo que eso sea asunto  
suyo  
Sara: Usted es su abogado. ¿Qué clase de defensa va a ofrecerle si se niega  
a ver las evidencias? Usted mismo dice que es alcohólica. Vaya a saber que  
puede hacer en ese estado  
Harm se giró hacia ella hecho una furia  
Harm: Escuche porque solo se lo diré una vez, Mac NO bebe, hace años que no  
lo hace y si me preocupé es porque la historia se repite. Además no creo  
que eso sea de su incumbencia  
Sara: ¿No? Va usted a pasar la noche en casa de su cliente. ¿A eso le llama  
usted ser profesional?  
Harm: Antes que mi cliente, Mac es mi amiga y me necesita. Si no es capaz  
de entender eso, es su problema, no el mío.  
Sara: ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de que la historia se repite?  
Harm: Averigüelo  
Acto seguido, Harm se marchó pero Sara no pudo evitar gritarle: ¿En serio  
sigue creyendo que solo son amigos? Y continuó para si misma: O es corto de  
vista o estos dos ocultan algo.  
Sidle, se sentia rara ante la escena que acababa de ver, no sabia si eran  
celos o solo preocupacion por ellos, por las repercusiones que pudiera  
tener ese beso y la actuación del abogado con su cliente y amiga, no podia  
ser objetivo. Decidió descartar los celos, no podia ser, hasta hace poco  
mantenia una relacion con un compañero, cierto que no acabo bien y mas  
despues de aquella cita, donde vieron "interrumpida" la cena cuando  
Catherine le plantó delante del plato un vaso con hielo y un dedo. Aunque  
tampoco estaba mal cambiar de aires, ¿no? con un compañero se tiene  
demasiado en común, y siempre acababan hablando del trabajo, en cambio un  
Abogado del Ejército...era diferente.habia mas emoción...  
Decidio esperar a ver si tenia oportunidad de entrar a atacar, claro que  
las caras de los abogados cuando se besaron decian a gritos "te quiero" y  
ella no tenia mucho que hacer, pero iba a rendirse..  
El sonido de su movil la saco de sus pensamientos.  
Sarah: Sidle.. dime Catherine, ¿que sabeis del otro vaso?  
......  
Sara: ¿habeis encontrado ADN de mujer en el vaso?  
Dijo mirando a Harm insinuando que era Mac, lo que a el no le hizo mucha  
gracia, iban de camino al JAG, para contar porque Mac no contestaba al  
telefono y que el resto no se preocupara.  
Sara: ¿le importaria dejarme en el laboratorio de Virginia? cuando sepa  
algo le llamare, no se preocupe.Imagino lo mal que lo debe estar pasando, a  
nosotros nos paso algo similar.  
Harm: Gracias, se lo agradezco, ¿que les paso a ustedes?  
Sara: la novia de un compañero fue asesinada, y le inculparon a el porque  
encontraron su ADN en la escena del crimen, por suerte las pruebas  
demostraron que no fue el.  
Harm: esperemos que esta vez las pruebas digan lo mismo - dijo con una  
sonrisa para intentar disimular lo preocupado que estaba, a pesar de que no  
le caian del todo bien, sabia que nadie mejor que el CSI podria demostrar  
que Mac era inocente.  
LABORATORIO DE VIRGINIA  
Al entrar en el laboratorio, Sarah se sorprendio de ver a Greg alli.  
Sara: ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?  
Greg:Es que soy imprescindible para el equipo  
Sara: no sera falta de personal..¿que has descubierto?  
Greg: Oh bella Sara...!!- Sara miro hacia arriba demostrando que no tenia  
ganas de aguantar las bromas de su compañero, el asunto era serio -  
¡¡dejate de bellas!! dime que tienes....  
Greg: ¿que qué tengo? mi querida e impaciente Sidle, una vez más el caso es  
mio, lo he resuelto. - Eso no se sabe hasta que todas las pruebas  
concuerdan - ambos se giraron, algo asi solo podia haberlo dicho una  
persona.  
Sara: ¡Grissom! ¿que haces aqui?  
Grissom: he venido a ver que tal va el caso, ¿que has encontrado en el  
vaso?  
Greg: como le iba diciendo a Sara...  
Sara/Grissom: ¡¡GREG...!!  
Greg:Esta bien, esta bien.. ya pueden llamar al JAG porque elADN encontrado  
no es de la Mayor Mackenzie..- ella es alcohólica- dijo Sara interrumpiendo  
al técnico de laboratorio.  
Grissom: ¿como has dicho?-dijo perplejo-  
Sara: el Comandante me lo contó. Cuando hemos ido a hablar con el Coronel  
con el que tuvo la aventura, ha recibido una llamada de un compañero, Mac,  
asi es como la llaman, no contestaba al teléfono y el Comandante Rabb se ha  
asustado y ha ido a su apartamento, cuando el ha bajado del coche, le he  
seguido sin que me viera, he presenciado una conversacion en la que ella le  
decia que ni siquiera habia tenido valor de abrir una botella de Whisky que  
él ha visto en su apartamento..  
Greg: esto es lo que os iba a decir, cuando una persona bebe , queda un  
rasto de alcohol en la sangre, he comparado lo encontrado en uno de los  
vasos con la base de datos de la Mayor en el Ejercito y no hay dicho  
rastro, por lo tanto la Mayor Mackenzie no ha sido, muchas gracias!!! -  
Acto seguido hizo una reverencia como si esperara un aplauso  
Grissom: buen trabajo Greg, pero de momento no llamaremos a nadie, quiero  
seguir investigando y descubrir quien es la otra persona.  
Sara: Tengo que avisar al Comandante, le prometí explicarle lo que  
averiguaramos. Estará contento de que ella sea inocente  
Grissom: Eso solo demuestra que ella no bebió, no que no le matara  
Greg: Hay más  
Grissom: ¿Más? ¿Y que esperas para decirlo, una invitación?  
Greg: Es que como he visto que estabais ocupados en vuestras cosas.  
Grissom miró al joven con cara de pocos amigos, asi que decidió que lo  
mejor era soltarlo - en el otro vaso, habia rastros de ADN masculino, pero  
no tengo con que compararlo, solo puedo decir que no era de la víctima  
Sara: Prueba con esto - le dijo alargándole las muestras de Farrow - es  
posible que coincida, dijo que la víctima le habia ofrecido una copa antes  
de apuntarle con un arma.  
Grissom: ¿Farrow estuvo en esa habitación?  
Sara: Según él para ofrecerle dinero a Ragle a cambio de que se largara y  
dejara en paz a la Mayor.  
Grissom: Interesante, ¿algún dinero en la escena del crimen?  
Sara: No, ni un centavo  
Grissom: Si ese dinero existe habrá que encontrarlo, mandaré a Nick y a  
Catherine de vuelta al hotel, a ver que averiguan  
Sara: Yo voy a llegarme al JAG, no sé que tal sea esa Mayor, pero tiene a  
toda una oficina preocupada por ella.  
Grissom: Te acompaño. Greg, avisanos con lo que sea  
Greg: A sus órdenes jefe  
Grissom y Sara salieron en dirección al JAG, mientras Greg Sanders, ponía  
Rock and roll a un volumen exageradamente alto y volvía al trabajo. No  
tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino y sólo con entrar pudieron ver que la  
tensión que horas antes debía respirarse en aquella oficina, se había  
convertido en una especie de alivio colectivo, el personal parecía estar  
mucho más relajado. Una alférez, evidentemente embarazada, fue la primera  
en notar su presencia  
Harriet: ¿En que puedo ayudarles?  
Grissom: Queríamos hablar con el Almirante Chegwidden y el Comandante Rabb,  
si es posible.  
Harriet: Haré que los llamen, ¿es sobre el caso de la Mayor MacKenzie?  
Perdón.no debería.estamos algo nerviosos. La Mayor es una gran persona y  
no es justo que le esté pasando esto. Ya ha pasado bastante en su vida, es  
como si la desgracia la persiguiera y ella no se lo merece.  
Sara: ¿Se refiere a que la historia se repite? - Grissom se la quedó  
mirando sin entender, pero Sarah le hizo una señal de que la dejara  
continuar  
Harriet: Exacto, es como si lo del Señor Lowne se repitiera.  
Grissom: ¿Le importaría refrescarnos la memoria?  
Harriet: No se si debería.  
Sara: Tranquila, queremos ayudar a la Mayor  
Harriet: Está bien. Hará cosa de un año, la Mayor estuvo saliendo con un  
abogado llamado Dalton Lowne. Él se aprovechó de ella y ella le dejó.  
Durante una temporada, él no dejaba de acosarla y llamarla, hasta que  
aceptó hablar con él por última vez.  
Grissom: ¿Qué ocurrió?  
Harriet: Quedaron en McMurphy's, pero él no se presentó. Le dispararon a la  
puerta del bar, murió en brazos de la Mayor. Después de aquello, la Mayor  
se hundió por completo, pero consiguió salir adelante  
Grissom: ¿Recuerda quien mató a Lowne?  
Harriet: Oh si, fue muy desagradable. Resultó que el asesino era el  
Inspector Coster, el policía encargado de la investigación. Estaba  
obsesionado con la Mayor, incluso llegó a secuestrarla, si no hubiera sido  
por el Comandante Rabb, quien sabe que hubiera sucedido.  
Sara: "Rabb, ¿eh?" -dijo para si misma - ¿Dónde está Coster en estos  
momentos?  
Harriet: En prisión, pero si quieren puedo hacer que Bud lo compruebe.  
Grissom: Se lo agradecemos - mientras Harriet se retiraba, vieron acercarse  
al Almirante y al Comandante - Señor,creimos que les gustaría saber que el  
ADN encontrado en los vasos en la escena del crimen no pertenece a la Mayor  
AJ: Es un alivio oir eso - dijo mirando a Rabb, a quien en esos momentos  
parecían haberle quitado un gran peso de encima - ¿significa eso que  
podemos empezar a descartarla como sospechosa?  
Grissom: Significa que al menos, no bebió. El resto nos lo dirán las  
pruebas. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?  
Harm: Adelante  
Grissom: ¿Por qué no nos hablaron de Coster?  
AJ: Eso ocurrió hace un año y Coster está a buen recaudo. No crei que  
tuviera la menor importancia  
Grissom: Todo es importante cuando se trata de un asesisnato  
Bud: Siento interrumpir, pero traigo la información que pidieron. Tal como  
suponíamos, Coster sigue encerrado en prisión, lo que a menos que sea  
Houdini le descarta como sospechoso  
AJ: Gracias, Teniente. Puede retirarse  
Bud: A la orden, Señor  
Tras la marcha de Bud, Harm decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa de  
Mac.  
Harm: Si me disculpan. Tengo una reunión con mi cliente. Almirante, Señor  
Grissom, Sara, les veré mañana - Dicho esto, se retiró, no sin antes notar  
la mirada de desaprobación de Sara Sidle, no es que le importara, pero  
sabía que si ella mencionaba donde iba a pasar la noche, tendría que dar  
muchas explicaciones que no estaba seguro de poder ofrecer, al menos si lo  
que esperaban era una explicación convincente.  
APARTAMENTO DE SARAH MACKENZIE  
GEORGETOWN  
Harm llamó a la puerta, esta vez, no tuvo que insistir mucho antes de que  
Mac, abriera la puerta  
Mac: Hola marinero, empezaba a pensar que ibas a dejarme plantada con toda  
esa hierba que he preparado  
Harm: ¿Abandonar un plato de comida sana? ¿Por quien me has tomado?  
Mac: Anda pasa, la ensalada se enfría  
Harm: Muy graciosa Mac - En ese instante, Mac notó la bolsa que él llevaba  
en la mano  
Mac: ¿Qué llevas ahí?  
Harm: El pijama, ¿o pensabas que iba a ponerme uno de tus camisones para  
dormir?  
Mac: Esa es una estampa que pagaría por ver  
Harm: No lo resistirías, Marine  
Todo estaba ya preparado para la cena, asi que se sentaron a la mesa. En  
principio ninguno de los dos parecia tener ganas de hablar sobre lo que les  
rondaba por la cabeza, pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que  
enfrentarse a ello, así que, al acabar al cena y sentarse en el sofá a  
tomar algo, Harm decidió hablar  
Harm: ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?  
Mac: Estabas demasiado ocupado con Bobbi Latham - con un cierto reproche en  
su tono de voz que no pasó desapercibido para Harm  
Harm: Mac. sé que no tengo excusa, pero. me explicaste tus problemas el dia  
en que nos conocimos. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de Chris?  
Mac: Era una parte de mi vida que preferia olvidar  
Harm: ¿Tanto como para ni siquiera molestarte en divorciarte?  
Mac: Nunca crei que volvería a enamorame - Harm casi se atragantó con la  
bebida al oir eso  
Harm: ¿Estás enamorada? - Mac se apresuró a cambiar de tema  
Mac: ¿Qué tal la investigación?  
Harm: Mac..  
Mac: Dime, ¿Cuándo me detienen?  
Harm: Mac, no tiene gracia. No van a detenerte, me oyes. Además, el ADN que  
encontraron en el hotel no es tuyo, hubo otra mujer allí.  
Mac: Vaya, que novedad. Chris tenia compañía. No me sorprende, no podía  
pagarle a Turpin pero se dedicaba a contratar putas  
Harm: Y supongo que también encontraran el de Farrow  
Mac: ¿John?  
Harm: Nos dijo que fue a ver a Chris aquella noche, a ofrecerle dinero para  
que se largara. Así que eso le convierte en posible sospechoso  
Mac: Farrow no haría algo así  
Harm: No lo sabes  
Mac: Lo sé. Él no fue  
Harm: No puedes saberlo  
Mac: Harm, mirame. John no fue, creeme, lo sé.  
Harm: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Mac: Yo..  
Harm: Mac. por favor, cuéntamelo. No me dejes al margen  
Mac: Vi el coche de Farrow aparcado en la calle cuando fui a ver a Chris,  
al llegar a la habitación, John ya no estaba allí, pero Chris seguía vivo.  
Harm, tienes que creerme  
Harm: ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?  
Mac: No quería que se viera envuelto en esto  
Harm: Por Dios Mac, es tu vida y tu carrera la que está en juego. No puedes  
ocultarme algo así. ¿Qué más me has ocultado? ¿Qué más voy a descubrir  
antes de que decidas contarme todo lo ocurido?  
Mac se dio cuenta de que su compañero se estaba alterando por momentos.  
Aquello no iba a salir bien, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de  
seguir aquella conversación sin terminar haciéndose daño mútuamente, por lo  
que decidió dar por terminada la conversación  
Mac: Estoy cansada. Tienes unas mantas en el armario, buenas noches Harm  
Harm: Buenas noches Mac - contempló como se iba con el corazón en un puño.  
Ella estaba sufriendo y no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, y eso le dolía más  
que el hecho que Mac le hubiera ocultado su matrimonio.  
Hacía medianoche aproximadamente, Harm oyó unos pasos y se incorporó. Se  
acercó hasta el dormitorio de Mac y a través de la puerta entreabierta, no  
tardó en verla mirando por la ventana, era evidente que ella tampoco podía  
dormir  
Harm: ¿Una mala noche, Marine?  
Mac: Lo siento, no quería despertarte  
Harm: No lo has hecho, tranquila. Ven aquí - señalándole la cama  
Mac titubeó antes de sentarse al lado de su compañero  
Mac: Bonito pijama. ¿Siempre usas las camisetas de la Marina para dormir?  
Harm: Normalmente no uso pijama. Pero no me pareció adecuado pasearme en  
ropa interior por casa de una Marine entrenada  
Mac: Ummmmmm, ¿pensabas que iba a atacarte?  
Harm: Más bien a tirárteme encima. Soy irresistible, ¿recuerdas?  
Mac: Si claro, los uniformes blancos y las alas doradas. Exageraciones - de  
repente, Mac se puso seria - Lo siento, debi contarte lo de Chris  
Harm: No tenías por que. No era asunto mío  
Mac: ¿No te has enfadado?  
Harm: Bueno, no voy a decirte que me haya hecho ilusión enterarme de esta  
manera pero.  
Mac: De verdad, lo siento, yo.. - las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo  
por su cara  
Harm: Ei, no llores - abrazándola - si este es el efecto que causo en ti,  
el Almirante va a hacerme fusilar ¿sabes?  
Mac: ¿Insinúas que no lo hará cuando sepa donde has pasado la noche?  
Harm: Probablemente, pero mejor no se lo digamos ¿de acuerdo?  
Mac: De acuerdo  
Harm: Anda, vuelve a dormir. No quiero que mañana me eches en cara tu  
aspecto - dijo levantándose para irse, pero una mano le sujetó el brazo  
Mac: Quédate conmigo  
Harm: ¿Estás segura?  
Mac: Si  
Harm: Está bien, pero luego no me acuses de roncar  
Harm se acomodó en la cama, al lado de su mejor amiga, de su compañera y la  
abrazó. No tardó mucho en escuchar el sonido acompasado de la respiración  
de Mac mientras dormia. Poco después, él también se relajó y se quedó  
profundamente dormido.  
CONTINUARÁ...... 


	2. Chapter 2

HOTEL NORMANDIE  
HABITACION 401  
0930 ZULU  
  
Nick y Catherine estaban revisando la habitación de Ragle, buscando el  
supuesto dinero que Farrow le dio para que dejara en paz a Mac, de repente  
oyeron un ruido detrás de la puerta.  
El causante del ruido se vio sorprendido por la pareja de científicos,  
cuando éstos, al abrir la puerta lo encontraron husmeando en la escena del  
crimen.  
Catherine: ¿Si?  
Gerente: esto.yo. no quería molestar.  
Nick: ¿quién es usted? ¿El encargado?  
Gerente: gerente, si no le importa, ¿qué hacen aquí? Ya dije a sus amigos  
todo lo que sabia sobre lo ocurrido y uno de ellos casi me arranca la  
cabeza - dijo haciendo un gesto de ponerse bien la chaqueta, recordando su  
encuentro con Harm.  
Catherine: no venimos a preguntarle sobre el caso, más bien. estamos  
buscando una pista relacionada, algo que no encontramos. -dijo mirando a su  
alrededor  
Nick: ¿usted no sabrá de qué hablamos, verdad? - pues no la verdad -dijo el  
gerente algo aturdido - nos referimos al dinero que tendría que haber en  
esta habitación, el que no está y usted amablemente nos dirá donde ha ido a  
parar.  
Gerente: no se de que me hablan.  
Nick: ¿seguro? Le recomiendo que no juegue con nosotros, es mejor que nos  
lo diga si no quiere que lo averigüemos por nosotros mismos, y podemos  
encontrar cosas que puede que no le gusten nada señor..  
Gerente: .Ludd.  
Nick: Señor Ludd, ¿seguro que no sabe nada?  
Gerente: si. bueno. no, si digo algo me espera una buena. - una buena le  
espera si no lo dice - dijo Catherine con un tono de estar ya cansada de la  
situación - Benny Turpin.  
Catherine y Nick se le quedaron mirando sin saber a que se refería, así que  
añadió - un corredor de apuestas con malas pulgas  
  
APARTAMENTO DE MAC  
GEORGETOWN  
Sara Sidle acababa de ser informada sobre el asunto del dinero, y fue a  
casa de Mac para preguntarle sobre el paradero de Harm para decírselo.  
Mac: ¿Si? ¿Quien es usted?  
Sara: Soy Sara Sidle, del CSI, venia a preguntarle sobre el Comandante  
Rabb. Le he estado llamando y no contesta al móvil.  
De repente vio la figura masculina que salía del interior del apartamento  
de Mac con una camiseta de la Marina y unos pantalones cortos, por un  
momento Sidle se quedó. embobada al ver semejante figura, cuando al fin  
reaccionó, pudo decir.  
Sara: ¡así que al final lo hizo!  
Mac: ¿hacer que?  
Harm: pasar la noche aquí - ¿como lo ha sabido? - pregunto Mac sin entender  
nada - me siguió cuando vine ayer, cuando no cogías el teléfono y me  
asuste.  
Mac: ¿tiene por costumbre seguir a los militares cuando están trabajando? -  
dijo con un tono sarcástico y molesta de que alguien más "rondara" a su  
marinero  
Harm: bueno, ahora ya lo sabe, ¿a que ha venido?  
Sara: a informarle de que tenemos una pista sobre el paradero del dinero  
que Farrow dio a Ragle y que no hemos encontrado - Harm la miraba  
expectante, a la espera de una respuesta - ¿y bien?  
Sara: no creo que deba decírselo delante de su cliente, podría influir.  
Con cara de fastidio Harm contesto.  
Harm: está bien. dentro de una hora en el JAG.  
CUARTEL GENERAL DEL JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
1 hora más tarde.  
Tinner: Comandante Rabb, el Almirante les espera para que le informen sobre  
el caso.  
Harm: Esta bien Tinner, gracias.  
Harm iba a decirle a Sara que no dijera nada de lo que había visto en casa  
de Mac, pero no tuvo tiempo porque AJ ya lo llamaba.  
Harm: Comandante Rabb presentándose según lo ordenado, Señor.  
AJ: pase Comandante, les esperaba - buenos días Señorita Sidle - buenos  
días - dijo Sara con un movimiento de cabeza - bien infórmenme sobre las  
novedades del caso.  
Harm: pues Señor.- sabemos quien puede tener el dinero- dijo Sara  
adelantándose a Harm  
AJ: ¿de quien se trata?  
Sara: de Benny Turpin, la victima le debía dinero.  
Harm se quedo mirando perplejo reflejando su incredulidad  
AJ: ¿acaso no sabía nada Comandante?  
Harm: bueno yo. - se lo iba a decir esta mañana cuando he ido a casa de la  
Mayor para preguntarle si sabia donde podía encontrarle, pero dadas las  
circunstancias he pensado que mejor era esperar.  
AJ: ¿esta mañana? ¿Qué hacia en casa de la Mayor? ¿De qué circunstancias  
habla?  
Sara se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Mientras, Harm se tapó la  
cara con la mano, esto no podía estar pasando.  
AJ: Y bien, señorita Sidle. Estoy esperando  
Sara: Será mejor que me vaya, Almirante, yo tengo que..  
AJ: Tal vez no esté usted en la Marina, señorita Sidle, pero eso no  
significa que pueda usted entrar en este despacho y dejarme a medias en una  
conversación. Así que si no quiere que me busque una excusa para hacerla  
detener, será mejor que me explique de que circunstancias está hablando,  
¿ha quedado claro?  
Sara: Si Señor - casi sin atreverse a respirar  
AJ: ¿Y?  
Sara: Verá... esto. resulta que. cuando he llegado a casa de la Mayor esta  
mañana. yo. he visto al Comandante Rabb allí. en ropa interior  
AJ: ¿¿como dice?? - los ojos del Almirante se salían de sus órbitas - está  
insinuando que Rabb y Mackenzie... Señorita Sidle, ¿sería usted tan amable  
de dejarnos solos un momentos, por favor?  
Sara Sidle salió de aquel despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. No podía  
creer lo que acababa de hacer. Pero ya era tarde, los gritos que salían de  
aquel despacho se oían por todo el edificio y por si fuera poco, la Mayor  
Mackenzie y Grissom venían hacia ella.  
Dentro del despacho..  
AJ: ¿ES QUE HA PERDIDO EL JUICIO, COMANDANTE?  
Harm no dijo nada, no era capaz, jamás había visto a su superior en aquel  
estado y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca  
AJ: ¿ES USTED CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE HAN HECHO?  
Mac y Grissom se acercaron a Sara, e inmediatamente oyeron los gritos que  
salían del despacho  
Mac: ¿Qué pasa?  
Sara: El Almirante se ha enterado de lo de esta mañana - Mac no pudo  
reprimir una mirada de desagrado  
Mac: Será mejor que entre  
Sara: No se lo aconsejo, hacer eso podría terminar de hundir su carrera  
Mac: Mi carrera dejó de existir en el mismo momento en que Chris volvió a  
mi vida. Pero tal vez aún pueda salvar lo que quede de la de Harm.  
Y dicho esto entró en el despacho sin llamar  
Grissom: ¿Vas a explicármelo?  
Sara: Esta mañana fui a ver a la Mayor. Estando allí, vi. salir al  
Comandante del interior del apartamento en ropa interior  
Grissom: Y como "buena" CSI, dedujiste que han pasado la noche juntos ¿no?  
Sara: Bueno, en realidad no pensé.  
Grissom: Ese es el problema Sara, no pensaste. ¿Tienes pruebas de que  
realmente han pasado la noche juntos?  
Sara: Bueno, el sofá estaba preparado como cama y daba la impresión de que  
alguien había dormido allí.  
Grissom: ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, el  
Comandante hubiera ido al baño?  
Sara: Es posible  
Grissom: Es posible, pero tú llegaste a la conclusión de que habían dormido  
en la misma cama. Sara, no negaré que la relación de esos dos emana la  
sensación de que algo pasa entre ellos, pero no puedes deducir sin pruebas.  
Os lo he dicho miles de veces  
Sara: Lo sé y lo siento. A todo esto ¿qué hace ella aquí?  
Grissom: La hice venir yo. El arma encontrada en el escenario del crimen no  
es la que mató a Ragle, así que he reclamado su arma y la de Farrow para  
analizarlas. Vino a traerla  
Mientras en el despacho..  
El enfado de Chegwidden no había hecho más que aumentar al ver a Mac entrar  
sin permiso en su despacho  
AJ: ¿ES QUE NO SABE USTED LLAMAR A LA PUERTA MAYOR?  
Mac: Lo siento Señor, pero tenía que hablar con usted urgentemente  
AJ: ¿Ha venido a confesar?  
Mac: Con todos mis respetos, Señor, yo no maté a Chris  
AJ: No me refería a eso. Ha llegado a mis oídos que usted y el Comandante  
Rabb han pasado la noche juntos ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?  
Mac: El Comandante Rabb pasó la noche en MI casa, NO conmigo, Señor  
AJ: ¿Y cual es según usted la diferencia, Mayor?  
Mac: Un Consejo de Guerra. El hecho de que el Comandante pase la noche en  
mi casa no va contra las normas del ejército, Señor. El hecho de pasar la  
noche juntos si, porque implicaría que hubo algo sexual entre nosotros, y  
eso no ocurrió.  
Esa explicación pareció tranquilizar bastante al Almirante.  
AJ: Está bien, pueden retirarse y la próxima vez, sean ustedes más  
discretos  
Mac/Harm: Si, Señor  
Dicho esto, ambos salieron del despacho. Grissom y Sara aún estaban allí,  
al verla, Harm por fin, explotó:  
Harm: Háganos un favor, termine su trabajo, vuelva a Las Vegas y olvide que  
jamás estuvo aquí  
Sin añadir nada más, se fue en dirección a su despacho, donde entró dando  
un portazo  
Sara: Será mejor que vaya a disculparme  
Mac: Déjelo, se le pasará. En estos momentos estamos todos algo nerviosos.  
Voy a ver como está  
Mac se dirigió al despacho de Harm y Grissom casi tuvo que despegar a Sara  
de allí para llevársela - vamos, tenemos trabajo.  
Abrió la puerta suavemente, Harm estaba mirando por la ventana, daba la  
impresión de que se había desinflado en el mismo momento en que había  
atravesado la puerta de su despacho  
Mac: La puerta no tiene la culpa. y ella tampoco - dijo refiriéndose a Sara  
Harm no se dio la vuelta pero contestó: lo sé  
Mac: Oye, sé que esto no está saliendo como esperábamos pero, saldré de  
esta, tu mismo lo dijiste anoche  
Por fin, se giró y la miró a los ojos  
Harm: ¿Cómo lo consigues Mac?  
Mac: ¿El que?  
Harm: Estar tan tranquila, si yo me encontrara en tu situación.  
Mac: No es que realmente esté tranquila, pero. no puedo hacer nada. Desde  
el momento en que mataron a Chris, mi vida está en manos del trabajo del  
CSI y de los abogados, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, excepto esperar.  
Y además, si no te llego a echar una mano ahí dentro, el Almirante te  
hubiera fusilado.  
Harm: No fui de mucha ayuda ¿eh?  
Mac: No la verdad, pero ¿qué más se puede esperar de un piloto de la  
Marina?  
Harm se la quedó mirando intensamente y simplemente, ocurrió. Se acercó a  
ella y la besó. Cuando se separaron, Mac tenía una sonrisa en su cara.  
Mac: Esto sí podría costarnos un consejo de guerra, marinero  
Harm: No te preocupes, Marine. Me declararé culpable  
Mac: ¿Te me estás declarando?  
Harm: ¿A un Marine entrenado y con un tatuaje? No se me ocurriría en la  
vida  
Mac se le quedó mirando con las cejas arqueadas y le dio un golpe en el  
brazo  
Harm: Ouchhhh,  
Mac: Eso por meterte conmigo y por dejarme sola ante el peligro con el  
Almirante  
Harm: Lo siento, yo.  
Mac: No importa, ya te la cobraré. Y si te portas bien, tal vez algún día  
llegues a saber donde tengo el tatuaje  
Harm no pudo evitar reírse antes de volver a besarla.  
  
Grissom había olvidado pedirle el arma a Mac y mientras iba a buscar el  
coche, Sara fue al despacho de Harm a pedirle el arma a la Mayor. Dada la  
mala suerte que últimamente le perseguía, entre las discusiones con Harm y  
las broncas del Almirante y de su jefe, olvidó llamar a la puerta y no  
sabia donde meterse al presenciar la misma escena que vio en la puerta del  
apartamento de Mac.  
Cuando Harm la vio soltó a Mac con un gesto un poco brusco y Mac al no  
entender el porque de su reacción se giro y de repente lo entendió todo.  
Harm: ¿Que es lo que quiere ahora? - dijo casi rugiendo- tranquilízate Harm  
- le dijo Mac tocándole el brazo en tono tranquilizador.  
Sara: Lo siento pero tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo y venia a pedirle su  
arma a la Mayor para analizarla - dijo en tono ofendido.  
Harm: ¿para que?  
Sara: para asegurarnos que no fue ella- ¿es que acaso lo duda? - dijo Harm  
casi fuera de si - no soy yo quien decide eso Comandante, las pruebas lo  
dirán - exclamo alzando un poco la voz.  
Harm y Mac sabían que tenia razón y no había motivo para tomarla con ella,  
aunque hubiera interrumpido uno de los pocos momentos íntimos que tenían  
"¡mira que es mala suerte!" pensaron los dos a la vez.  
  
LABORATORIO DEL CSI  
VIRGINIA  
Greg se estaba tomando un descanso con unos compañeros cuando de repente  
una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
Voz: ¿es así como ayudamos a la Armada a salvar la carrera de un oficial?  
Del susto, Greg derramo su bebida encima de su bata de científico, se giro  
enfadado a punto de encararse con la voz familiar cuando al girarse vio  
quien era.  
Greg: ¡oye! Esto... Grissom! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Que haces aquí?  
Grissom: vengo a traerte el arma de los sospechosos, ¡ponte a trabajar! No  
creo que quieras ver a un SEAL enfadado- pero...- el joven iba a replicar  
pero no tuvo tiempo- ¡AHORA!  
Grissom estaba visiblemente molesto, se les acababa el tiempo, aun no  
tenían el arma ni la persona y si no se daba prisa, como jefe de la unidad,  
tendría que dar explicaciones a AJ, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.  
CUARTEL GENERAL DEL JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
Harm estaba en su oficina, pensando en la situación anterior, Mac ya se  
había ido a casa, estando bajo investigación, no podía hacer mucho en la  
oficina, así que se había a descansar un poco, recordando el beso con Mac,  
antes de que Sidle los interrumpiera, hizo que se le erizara el bello bajo  
el uniforme la verdad es que no le hubiera importado en absoluto seguir en  
aquella situación y, como le había dicho a ella, declararse culpable de  
fraternización si les llega a pillar el Almirante.  
De repente unos toques en la puerta de su oficina lo trajeron de vuelta al  
mundo de los vivos.  
Harm: ¡Adelante!  
Bud: Señor, aquí tiene lo que me pidió.  
Harm: Gracias Bud, puedes retirarte-Bud lo miro con cara triste y  
enseguida, Harm supo que pensaba- tranquilo Teniente, saldrá bien-Bud  
sonrió confiaba en Harm y sabia que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a Mac- Si  
Señor-cuando se iba Harm le pidió que le acompañara y Bud acepto encantado.  
De repente sonó el teléfono, era lo que Harm necesitaba para proceder, una  
llamada del laboratorio confirmándole lo que ya sospechaba, que ni el arma  
de Mac ni la de Farrow eran las asesinas de Ragle.  
Después de la llamada del laboratorio, cogió el teléfono y llamo a Sidle y  
a Grissom para que les acompañara no dijo nada mas, se lo explicaría por el  
camino.  
Iba a encontrarse con el presunto asesino de Chris, Bud le había llamado y  
quedado con el en un lugar publico para que no pudiera hacer ningún  
numerito.  
  
DE CAMINO  
EN EL COCHE DE HARM  
¿Y bien? ¿A que espera para contarlo Comandante Rabb?-Grissom fue el  
primero en hablar y poner en palabras lo que todos pensaban.  
Harm: Verán, después de una "interrupción"durante una "conversación  
privada" le indique a Bud que buscara lo que pudiera sobre un famoso  
corredor de apuestas de Virginia, Benny Turpin- ¿como lo sabe que fue el  
quien cogió el dinero? pregunto curioso Grissom - uno de sus compañeros me  
envió un fax, explicándome su encuentro con el gerente del Hotel.  
Grissom: ¿de que interrupción habla?-pregunto en voz baja a su compañera en  
la parte trasera del coche-ya te lo explicare luego-dijo Sara, como  
quitándole importancia-Sara.-esta bien, cuando he ido a pedirle el arma a  
la Mayor, estaban besándose y los interrumpí-dijo con un tono avergonzado.  
Grissom: ¿que los interrumpiste? Pero, en que pensabas? ¿Es que no tienes  
suficiente con la bronca del Almirante? ¿Sabes lo que les puede pasar si  
se entera?  
Sara: Lo se...lo siento, ¿vale?  
Grissom asintió, pero no muy convencido...  
Harm: Bien hemos llegado.  
Sara: ¿aquí se han citado con un corredor de apuestas sospechoso de  
asesinato?  
Harm: ¿porque no? es el mejor sitio para tenerlo mas o menos controlado y  
que no haga una escena desagradable- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la  
biblioteca municipal.  
BIBLIOTECA PÚBLICA  
WASHINGTON DC.  
1650 ZULU  
El grupo se dirigió hacia el final de la biblioteca donde un hombre de unos  
40 años aproximadamente con barba y aire de suficiencia les esperaba  
sentado.  
Harm: ¿Benny Turpin?  
Turpin: El mismo. He oído que querían hablar conmigo  
Harm: Sabemos que tiene algo que queremos. Usted se llevó el dinero del  
hotel  
Turpin: Era mi dinero, sólo me llevé lo que era mío  
Grissom: Necesitaríamos ese dinero, Sr. Turpin. Es una prueba en un caso de  
asesinato  
Turpin: No voy a devolverles el dinero  
Harm: Le aseguro que si nos obliga pediremos una orden  
Turpin: Y yo le aseguro que perderán el tiempo.  
Harm: O sea que reconoce que estaba en esa habitación. ¿Sabe quien mató a  
Ragle?  
Turpin: Si  
Harm: ¿Vio lo ocurrido?  
Turpin: Si  
Harm: Le llamaré a declarar  
Turpin: Y yo negaré esta conversación. No voy a decirles quién fue, pero si  
voy a darles algo que también necesitan  
Grissom: ¿Qué puede ofrecernos?  
Turpin alargó su mano y puso sobre la mesa un arma  
Turpin: Podrán comprobar que es la que mató a esa rata de Ragle  
Grissom: ¿Pero seguramente no encontraremos ni una huella, verdad?  
Turpin: Es todo lo que conseguirán de mi. Para ahorrarles trabajo les diré  
que esa arma está limpia y que además no está registrada, así que no se  
molesten en buscar al dueño  
Harm: Vamos Turpin, dénos algo más. Esa arma no ayudará a Mac Turpin: Puedo  
asegurarle que no fue ella  
Harm: Pero eso no me servirá en un tribunal  
Turpin: No puedo contarles que pasó si no me ofrecen algo a cambio  
Sara: ¿Está admitiendo que le mató Turpin?  
Turpin: No, sólo admito saber quién lo hizo y tal como van las cosas no  
tienen muchas más alternativas  
Harm: Está bien, ¿qué quiere?  
Turpin: Un trato, el asesino se entregará a cambio de una condena no  
superior a diez años con posibilidad de reducción por buena conducta  
Bud: Es un asesinato, serán al menos 20 años  
Harm: Bud. cállate.  
Bud: Pero Señor.  
Harm: Bud. cierra el pico. ¿Algo más?  
Turpin: Supongo que convencerles de que no me hagan devolver el dinero será  
imposible, así que. es todo  
Harm: Tengo que hablarlo con mi superior. Tendrá la respuesta en una hora  
Turpin: Le estaré esperando  
Harm y el resto del grupo se dirigieron hacia la puerta del edificio.  
Sara: ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? Ese tipo está jugando con usted  
Harm: Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo  
Sara: ¿En serio? ¿Pretende hacernos creer que no está pensando con la  
bragueta?  
Ante tal insinuación, y a pesar de reconocer que en parte ella tenía razón,  
Rabb contestó totalmente fuera de sus casillas  
Harm: OIGA, ¿TIENE UNA IDEA MEJOR PARA ATRAPARLE? SI LA TIENE, DÍGAMELO, SI  
NO, DÉJEME HACER MI TRABAJO  
Dicho esto, cogió su teléfono y llamó al Almirante. El resto de los allí  
presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la reacción del Comandante y  
Grissom no pudo reprimir una mirada de desaprobación hacia su discípula,  
quién inmediatamente bajó la cabeza: lo había vuelto a hacer.  
Diez minutos más tarde, Rabb volvió  
Harm: El Almirante ha aceptado. Le daremos a Turpin lo que pide, siempre y  
cuando lo que él ofrezca merezca la pena.  
El grupo, encabezado por Harm, volvió a entrar en la biblioteca. El  
corredor de apuestas seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado un  
rato antes  
Turpin: ¿Y bien?  
Harm: De acuerdo, hay trato. Siempre y cuando podamos comprobar que lo que  
dice es cierto  
Turpin: OH, lo harán, no se preocupe  
Harm: Adelante  
Turpin: Está bien, aquella noche entré en la habitación de ese tipo a  
buscar lo que me pertenecía. Fui en persona, hay asuntos de los que es  
mejor ocuparse personalmente, no sé si me entienden, me acompañaba uno de  
mis hombres. Ragle no me oyó, estaba en la ducha. Iba a entrar en el baño  
cuando llamaron a la puerta, así que nos escondimos en un armario. Era un  
tipo con un fajo de billetes que le dijo a Ragle que se largara y dejara en  
paz a una dama. Él cogió el dinero, le ofreció una copa y le apuntó con un  
arma. Afortunadamente el tipo pasó de él y se largó. Iba a salir de mi  
escondite cuando volvieron a llamar, era la dama. Estuvieron discutiendo,  
ya saben, que si me dijiste que me querías y todo eso. Ella se despidió y  
se iba de la habitación cuando Ragle le apuntó con un arma  
Grissom: Turpin, vaya al grano, ¿quién mató a Ragle?  
Turpin: Yo iba salir para ayudarla, no me gustan esas cosas. Puedo ser un  
usurero pero no permito según que con una dama. Pero mi hombre reaccionó  
antes que yo. Disparó contra Ragle. Al oírlo caer, ella se giró, el  
teléfono no funcionaba así que supongo que fue a buscar uno para llamar a  
la policía. Nosotros salimos detrás de ella, cogimos el dinero y nos  
largamos. Y eso fue todo  
Harm: ¿Está dispuesto a firmar una declaración?  
Turpin: Haré más que eso, saldrán de aquí con una declaración del hombre  
que mató a Ragle, siempre y cuando, el trato siga en pie.  
Harm: Yo nunca doy mi palabra si no voy a cumplirla  
Turpin: Es bueno saberlo. ¡¡¡¡Gino!!!!  
Una hora más tarde, la policía detenía al hombre responsable de la muerte  
de Christopher Ragle y el grupo compuesto por Rabb, Roberts y los miembros  
del CSI se dirigían a las oficinas del JAG  
CUARTEL GENERAL DEL JAG  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
2000 ZULU  
Harm y Grissom se encontraban en el despacho del Almirante Chegwidden.  
Habían estado informándole de los últimos acontecimientos  
AJ: Me alegro de que todo se haya resuelto favorablemente. Sr. Grissom,  
déle las gracias a su equipo por su ayuda  
Grissom: Ha sido un placer Almirante, aunque desearía haber hecho mi  
trabajo mejor  
AJ: No se preocupe, la próxima vez, tal vez tenga más suerte  
Grissom: Si me disculpa, mi equipo y yo deberíamos irnos. Mañana tenemos un  
duro día de papeleo antes de volver a casa  
AJ: Queda disculpado. Comandante, usted también puede retirarse  
Harm: A la orden, Señor  
Los dos hombres salieron del despacho. Fuera les esperaba todo el equipo  
del CSI y parte del personal del JAG. Harm se dirigió a Sara Sidle.  
Harm: Creo que ahora soy yo quién le debe una disculpa  
Sara: No se preocupe, sólo prométame que la próxima vez que venga a  
Virignia usted no se meterá en líos  
Harm: Prometido. Créame, lo último que deseo es tenerla por aquí husmeando  
Nadie en el grupo pudo evitar una carcajada. Tras las despedidas  
pertinentes, los CSI recogieron sus cosas y se fueron. Mac acompañó a Harm  
a su despacho  
Mac: ¿Me invitas a cenar, marinero?  
Harm: Dame cinco minutos y nos vamos. ¿Algo en especial?  
Mac: ¿Qué tal comida china?  
Harm: Hecho  
Mientras Harm recogía sus cosas, Mac le miraba intensamente, con deseo,  
tanto que hasta su compañero se dio cuenta  
Harm: Si sigues mirándome así, vamos a tener un problema Mac  
Mac: Mirándote ¿cómo?  
Harm: Con esa cara de deseo  
Mac: ¿Vas a detenerme por eso?  
Harm: No, pero si es posible que terminemos en prisión, Marine  
Mac: Creo que me arriesgaré  
Harm: OH no, no lo harás. Mac..  
Pero a pesar de todo, se acercó a ella y la besó, con toda su fuerzas, como  
si temiera perderla. No se separó de ella hasta que oyó a alguien  
carraspear en la puerta.  
AJ: Ejem, ejem ¿Puede saberse que demonios están haciendo?  
Ambos saltaron como si tuvieran un resorte. Harm estaba sin respiración y  
Mac no sabía donde esconderse. No era posible, otra vez, no  
Harm: Esto... Señor, verá. no es lo que.  
AJ: Ahórrese las explicaciones Comandante. Les quiero mañana a primera hora  
en mi despacho para hablar del asunto ¿Entendido?  
Harm/Mac: Si, Señor  
AJ: Y ahora si no les importa, voy a retirarme  
El Almirante Chegwidden salió del despacho pero inmediatamente volvió sobre  
sus pasos  
AJ: Esto, Comandante, refrésqueme la memoria, ¿no les dije que no se  
hicieran muy amigos?  
Harm: No recuerdo que fuera una orden, Señor  
AJ: Eso me parecía, ah y ¡por el amor de Dios! Sean más discretos en la  
oficina, la gente ya pierde bastante el tiempo en habladurías, sólo falta  
que ustedes las alimenten.  
Mac: Si, Señor  
AJ: En ese caso, me voy. Ah, y enhorabuena Mayor  
Mac: Gracias, Señor  
Dicho esto, se fue. Esta vez, de verdad, dejando a Harm y Mac allí con cara  
de sorpresa y sin saber como tomarse lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Les había  
dado su bendición? Esperaban que si, cogieron sus abrigos y se fueron  
camino a casa.  
  
FIN 


End file.
